The present invention pertains to a cover for an electronic device, the cover including a radio frequency identification (xe2x80x9cRFIDxe2x80x9d) module or transponder. The present invention also pertains to an electronic device having such a cover and to a system for providing goods and services to a person having an electronic device with such a cover.
RFID modules incorporated into key fobs, wallet size cards, and other such items are frequently used to authorize the charging of the cost of goods and services to a charge account of a person using the RFID module. By way of example, key fobs with RFID modules are utilized to authorize the charging of gasoline. Such RFID modules are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,222, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, and are also discussed at, for example, the Internet web site http://www.speedpass.com. Such a RFID module can interact with a fueling system such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,840 to authorize the charging of the cost of gasoline to a credit card account of the person owning the RFID module.
The RFID module, however, does not provide the user with a record of the transactions that have been charged. Consequently, the user may be unable to recall the number of purchases charged, the cost of each purchase, or the total amount that he or she has charged. This can present problems if the user wishes to prepare a report on expenses incurred over a period of time or if the user wishes to determine the accuracy of the charge account statement when it is received. In addition, a small key fob is easy to lose. If the key fob is attached with the ignition key of a motor vehicle, for example, then in order to use the RFID module, the vehicle motor must be shut off and the key removed from the ignition switch, which is inconvenient and time consuming.
The present invention is a cover for an electronic device, the cover including a RFID module to enable the user to authorize charging of the cost of goods or services to a charge account of the user. In one embodiment, the RFID module is connectable to components within the electronic module to enable the electronic module to receive, store and display data regarding the transaction, as well as to control of the transaction if desired. No separate program card or smart card is required. The RFID module can not be removed from the cover without damaging the cover, thus providing security. Covers can be interchangeable so that, if desired, a cover can be removed from an electronic device and replaced by another such cover, thus authorizing charges to be made to a different charge account. Minimal space is required for the RFID module, and so the electronic device size is not significantly altered by incorporation of the RFID module.